A Trip To Durarara World
by blackrose107
Summary: A Girl was brought to DRRR's world and meetit's characters for a night. She fallen in love with one whille trying to find away home.


disclaimer I do not I stress this own DRRR's characters but I do own this story

It was Saturday October 20, 2011 at 12:45am at night. It was a beautiful full moon and the moon was red. The sky was clear with beautiful bright stars. I was in my room watching TV. My favorite show was about to start and I couldn't wait for it to come on. Every Saturday I stay up passes ten or three in morning to watch the show, the next day I'm very sleepy, in a little, and it mess up my plans for that day. My clock shows one in the morning and the theme song is starting. When the song ended, I was on my bed laying down, and watching my show. When Izaya came on screen, he was talking to Shizou and I thought Izaya said my name then I blinked and then thought that's impossible. I kept watching the show and after a while I looked away from the TV.

When I looked back Izaya's hand was toward me. I blinked again, rubbed my eyes, and then took his hand, I was pulled into his world. I was in his city and there was everything. I was smiling, ran up to Shizou, pulled Izaya with me, and I asked them both if I could have a picture. They said "ok" and I was very excited about being here. I told them my name was: Veronica Peters. Shizou was confuses so Izaya and I explained everything we knew about it then I saw Tom-San. I ran up to him, said "Hello there" he just nodded then he asked Shizou "If he knew me" Shizou told him that I'm his cuisine. Tom-San walked away and I wondered around for while, Izaya and Shizou was searching for me. After while I got tired of walking so I walked in a sushi place. A big guy scared and I ran out . I started again to wondered around the city then I bumped into Izaya. I tried to run but Izaya grabbed my wrist and I couldn't get away from him. He dragged me to Shinra's apartment where Cilty was there. I was struggling to get way from Izaya still. Cilty typed something on her cell phone and showed to Izaya. Izaya answered" This Veronica, she from a different world." " You mean she's an alien Izaya." Said Cilty. "No Cilty, She's not an alien." said Izaya. "OK what do you want Izaya?" asked Shinra " I want you to find a way to get back to her world Shinra." Said Izaya.

"But I don't want to go to my world it's boring and this place is so much funnier and fun." Said I "OK Veronica is it, please jump on the table k" said Shinra.  
I sent half an hour there, Izaya and I got ice-cream. Izaya asked me questions and I answered some of them. Izaya asked "do you need a place to stay until we find away to put you back in your world." "Yea why",I said "You could stay at my place if want to that is",Izaya said "Sure",I said. We walked to Izaya's place , we talked some more, he give me two rings: one with a blue jewel and sliver and the other gold with a red jewel. He also gives me a necklace: a heart with a two birds together. Izaya went to his and I slept on the crouch. The next thing I knew I was in my bed. I thought it was a dream until I saw two rings and a necklace is the same what Izaya give me. I went out the room for a minute and when I got back there was a picture of Izaya, Shizou, and me. Then and there I knew it wasn't a dream I actually went to their world and it was the best day of my life ever! I wish I didn't come back at all.  
The End!It was Saturday October 20, 2011 at 12:45am at night. It was a beautiful full moon and the moon was red. The sky was clear with beautiful bright stars. I was in my room watching TV. My favorite show was about to start and I couldn't wait for it to come on. Every Saturday I stay up passes ten or three in morning to watch the show, the next day I'm very sleepy, in a little, and it mess up my plans for that day. My clock shows one in the morning and the theme song is starting. When the song ended, I was on my bed laying down, and watching my show. When Izaya came on screen, he was talking to Shizou and I thought Izaya said my name then I blinked and then thought that's impossible. I kept watching the show and after a while I looked away from the TV.

When I looked back Izaya's hand was toward me. I blinked again, rubbed my eyes, and then took his hand, I was pulled into his world. I was in his city and there was everything. I was smiling, ran up to Shizou, pulled Izaya with me, and I asked them both if I could have a picture. They said "ok" and I was very excited about being here. I told them my name was: Veronica Peters. Shizou was confuses so Izaya and I explained everything we knew about it then I saw Tom-San. I ran up to him, said "Hello there" he just nodded then he asked Shizou "If he knew me" Shizou told him that I'm his cuisine. Tom-San walked away and I wondered around for while, Izaya and Shizou was searching for me. After while I got tired of walking so I walked in a sushi place. A big guy scared and I ran out . I started again to wondered around the city then I bumped into Izaya. I tried to run but Izaya grabbed my wrist and I couldn't get away from him. He dragged me to Shinra's apartment where Cilty was there. I was struggling to get way from Izaya still. Cilty typed something on her cell phone and showed to Izaya. Izaya answered" This Veronica, she from a different world." " You mean she's an alien Izaya." Said Cilty. "No Cilty, She's not an alien." said Izaya. "OK what do you want Izaya?" asked Shinra " I want you to find a way to get back to her world Shinra." Said Izaya.

"But I don't want to go to my world it's boring and this place is so much funnier and fun." Said I "OK Veronica is it, please jump on the table k" said Shinra.  
I sent half an hour there, Izaya and I got ice-cream. Izaya asked me questions and I answered some of them. Izaya asked "do you need a place to stay until we find away to put you back in your world." "Yea why",I said "You could stay at my place if want to that is",Izaya said "Sure",I said. We walked to Izaya's place , we talked some more, he give me two rings: one with a blue jewel and sliver and the other gold with a red jewel. He also gives me a necklace: a heart with a two birds together. Izaya went to his and I slept on the crouch. The next thing I knew I was in my bed. I thought it was a dream until I saw two rings and a necklace is the same what Izaya give me. I went out the room for a minute and when I got back there was a picture of Izaya, Shizou, and me. Then and there I knew it wasn't a dream I actually went to their world and it was the best day of my life ever! I wish I didn't come back at all.  
The End!


End file.
